beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Storm, Chaos Bladers Chapter 2 - Tainted Fangs
http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade:_Metal_Storm,_Chaos_Bladers_Chapter_1_-_New_Beginnings Beyblade Metal Storm: Chaos Bladers, Chapter 2: Tainted Fangs The battle between Shingo and Ryutoo has gotten to werid turns due to Shikaku appearing to help Shingo to win the battle and get Ryutoo's Dragoon...But a girl with a bey known as Fang Leone 130W2D came in and used her special move, King Lion, Tearing Blast. Her bey blew away Shingo and Shikaku with her special move but dragoon is riding on the side of the wind and the girl reveal to herself that she is Misaki Tategami and Kyoya's daughter...Will Ryutoo figure out a way to get out of the situation or not!? <> " Thats right I'm Misaki Tategami, Kyoya's Daughter and WBBA chairman!!!" Misaki said. " So you're the chairman of WBBA and Kyoya's daughter....hmmmm." Ryutoo said. " So you're gonna surrender to me and hear my request!?" Misaki said. " Nope I don't think you're telling the truth." Ryutoo said. " Gack!!! You're the first one to think i am not telling the truth!!! No matter i'll just have to beat it into you!!~" Misaki said. " Oh its a beybattle? You're on!!!! I'll have to see that if you're really Kyoya's daugther!!!!" Ryutoo said. " Leone!!!!!!!! Attack dragoon right now!!!!" Misaki yelled as her Leone begins to dash towards Dragoon. <> " Dragoon!!!! Counter attack her Leone with a wing smash!!!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as his Dragoon counters with a smash attack to the middle of the stadium. <> " Grrr....Leone, Attack him from the air!!!!! GO GO GO!!!!!" Misaki said as her Leone dashes outside of the stadium and flew to the air. " What are you gonna do now?! Are you really trying to lose?!" Ryutoo said as he chases after Leone. " Oh nothingg Teehee...Just a little something special just for you!!!" Misaki said. " I don't like this at all....GO DRAGOON CHASE AFTER HER LEONE!!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as his Dragoon chases after Leone. <> " Its too late sweetie~ Teeheee now leone spin around with your facebolt towards the stadium~!!!" Misaki said as his leone turns towards to the stadium. " Uh oh....." Ryutoo said quietly as he stares at the leone. " Special move....KING LION, REVERSE WIND STRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misaki yelled. " Oh NO!!!!! DRAGOON GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!" Ryutoo yelled. <> " DRAGOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryutoo screamed. " GO LEONE FINISH HIM!!!!!" Misaki yelled. <> " Huh!? How can it still attack even within my Reverse wind strike!?" Misaki said. " .........Dragoon....is this your new power...?" Ryutoo said as he is glowing in silver. " Ryutoo...?" Misaki said quietly. " ALRIGHT GO FOR IT DRAGOOON, SPECIAL MOVE, STARBUSTER STORM ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!" Ryutoo screamed as his dragoon glows even brighter. <> " Nooo....Leone....!" Misaki said. " *Phew* I won...Hey it is true you really are Kyoya's daughter!" Ryutoo said as he catches his dragoon. " So now will you listen to me?" Misaki asked. " Yeah yeah...Just tell me why did you came here and why did you surprise attack me..." Ryutoo said. " Alright fine...I came here to find very strong bladers to invite them to this event!" Misaki said as she grabs her Leone and hands Ryutoo a invitation. " The world battle bladers tournament and only the top 15 may enter the primary round!?" Ryutoo said as he reads the invite. " Teehee~ Since you're very strong we can be partners in this tournament and defeat other bladers with our combine strength!" Misaki said. " Uhhh....But why 15 bladers?" Ryutoo asked. " Because over 100 bladers around the world are gonna join this tournament on blader island!" Misaki said. " Whoa!!!!!! 100 bladers?! Sign me up because i'm going to join this tournament and win this thing!!!!" Ryutoo yelled. " Hmhmhm I'll try to sign you up...But one more thing..." Misaki said quietly and shaky. " Hey, Whats up Misaki? You seem a little shaky..." Ryutoo asked. " Well....Have you ever heard of the two left spinning beys...?" Misaki said in despair. " I don't know...All i know is that I heard of the ultimate left spinning bey L Drago from my father, But isn't that bey destroyed by Nemsis?" Ryutoo said. " I don't know.... I get nightmares about L Drago like its telling me that its coming back to haunt me.....I don't know i'm scared Ryutoo....What if it is revived but in a differnet form?!" Misaki said tearing up. " Hey hey...Don't worry you can stay by my side during this tournament and we will battle together and if L Drago does revives, then i'll just beat it and you don't have to be scared anymore!!" Ryutoo said with determination and hugs Misaki. " Aww... Thank you Ryutoo-kun...But Uhmm you can let go of me now...I feel much better now." Misaki said as she pushes Ryutoo away. " Hahahahahah.... Sorry sorry..." Ryutoo said said as he scratch my head. " Hmmph I'm gonna go find more bladers for the battle bladers tournament." Misaki said as she grabs her cloak. " Huh?! More bladers?! Just how many bladers are going right now?!" Ryutoo asked. " Hmmm over 88 bladers has joined the battle bladers tournament including you." Misaki said. " Eh.......!!!!!!!! 88 BLADERS?!" Ryutoo said. " Shush shush baka you're so loud jeeez..." Misaki said. " Fine....But promise me this..." Ryutoo said. " What?" Misaki responded. " Don't lose to anyone until i fight you in the battle bladers!" Ryutoo said. " HUH What are you TALKING ABOUT BAKA BAKA I will never lose twice!!!" Misaki yelled at Ryutoo. " Sorry sorrry I just want to fight you in the primary rounds fair and square!" Ryutoo said. " Fine. If you wanna lose so badly! I'll be going to find more bladers so byeee!!!" Misaki said as she rans towards to a destroyer dome stadium tournament. " Seeeya later!! Wait a minute i know i'm forgetting something....OH ITS THE DESTROYER DOME TOURNAMENT AND MY FRIEND IS WAITING ON ME!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled as he follows Misaki. " Eh! Why are you following me!?" Misaki said. " I FORGOT TO HEAD TO THE DESTROYER DOME TOURNAMENT AND WE'RE BOTH GOING THERE!!!!!!!" Ryutoo yelled. " *Sigh* Fine....Lets go quickly!!!" Misaki said. Ryutoo and Misaki head towards to the destroyer dome tournament and when they got there, a boy that was sitting on there chair staring at Ryutoo violently. " Uhhh....Hey Lux....I'm sorry i am late..." Ryutoo quietly said. " Come on....You're late, what happen to you man?" Lux asked " Well uhhmmm....I had to fight shingo but i got caught in some more problems like this girl right here..." Ryutoo responded. " My name is Misaki Tategami!!!! Get it right, BAKA!!!" Misaki said. " Ohhh so thats what happened.... You must be Tategami's daughter and the chairman of the WBBA isn't that right?" Lux asked. " Hai!! I am the Chairman of the WBBA!" Misaki said. " Aren't a little young to be a WBBA Chairman?" Lux asked. " Well....Kinda yeah....I'm 16 anyways and my dad Kyoya....I don't know what happen to him...." Misaki responded quietly. " Oh...." Ryutoo and Lux said. " What are you guys talking about now...?" Said the girl who is walking towards Ryutoo and Lux. " Kino - Chan!!!!" Ryutoo yelled. " Hey you guys! I see you're gonna join the Destroyer dome tournament huh?" Kino said. " Yeah we're just waiting on the bracket for round one." Lux said. " Yeah and I want to fight new bladers in this tournament!" Ryutoo said. " Oh Ryutoo...You and your drive to battle differnet bladers." Kino said. " Who is she, Ryutoo?" Misaki asked. " This is Kino-chan our beymachanic in our group! She can help us fix ther people's beys and support them as well." Ryutoo explained. " Hello Misaki, I'm Kino - Chan!" Kino said. " Hi Kino - Chan!!" Misaki said. " Wow i can see their bonds growing already." Ryutoo said. " Yeah you're right." Lux said. " Hey you two...." Said a guy walking towards to Ryutoo. " Uhhh who are you?" Ryutoo asked. " The name's Ren, the one who will take both of you down with my VariAires!!!!" Ren said. " Huh?! You're gonna take both of us down?! I like that spirit of yours, Ren! But my Flash Dranzer will not let you defeat both us!!" Lux said. " You're gonna have to go through my Wing Dragoon and i to beat me!!" Ryutoo said. "Wait a minute....VariAires why does that name sounds so familar....." Ryutoo thought. " I guess they ignored me....." Misaki quietly said. " Hey hey don't let the boys let you down, Misaki!" Kino said. " They're just boys who love beyblading anyways." Kino also said. " Well... I'm blader too you know..." Misaki said. " You are?! Whats your bey!!!?" Kino yelled. " Hmhmhm its the one and only Fang Leone!!!" Misaki relpyed by showing her Fang Leone. " Woooooow it looks so nice! Its clean and looks almost exactly like the orignal!!" Kino said. " Wow Kino - chan you know your stuffs!" Misaki said. " Well of cou-" " HELLO FOLKS WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE DESTROYER DOME TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Dj yelled. " Alright!!!" Everyone said. " I will explain the rules for this Destroyer Dome Tournament, Ok?" Said DJ. " They're no stadium outs, its only sleep outs and 3 out of 10 bladers in each block can advance to the next round!!!!!" DJ yelled. " LETS SHOW OUR BRACKETS RIGHT NOW SHALL WE?!" Dj yelled. << Here is the Bracket >> Block A Block B Lux Ryutoo Misaki Ren Leon Tetsuya Gin Fasamune Lee Chi Bonk 5 Other Bladers Also 5 other bladers " Hmmph...This tournament will easy with my Blitz Striker!" Said Fasamune. " Seems like I'm fighting misaki in Block A huh?" Lux said. " Whoa.... Thats alot of bladers in this tournament!" Ryutoo said. " This tournament is also a set-up for the battle bladers, Ryutoo-kun..." Misaki whispers into Ryutoo's ear. " What?!!!!!!!! " Ryutoo yelled. " Shhhh be quiet baka!!!" Misaki said. " Sorry sorry..." Ryutoo whispered. " WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE DESTROYER DOME TOURNAMENT WITH BLOCK A GONNA FIGHT AGAINIST EACH OTHER!!!!!" Dj yelled. " Alright!!!!" Block A bladers yelled out. " Good luck Lux and Misaki...may the best blader win!!!" Ryutoo said. " Yeah and I got a strange feeling about this... " Misaki said as she heads towards to the Destroyer Dome. " Thanks buddy! You too Misaki...?" Lux said as he heads towards to the Destroyer Dome. " Hey Kino - chan we should go to the seats to watch their battle and we might see some new beys!" Ryutoo said to Kino. " Alright! I'll capture some of the bey's skills and parts to know who you're gonna fight if one of them wins." Kino said. " Lux and Misaki might win this for sure!!" Ryutoo said. Ryutoo and Kino walk towards to the stairs where the seats are at while a mysterious guy walks towards to the Destroyer dome. " Hmhmhmhm it seems they sensed my L Dragon Guardian's power when i enter this area....This should be fun...hmhm." The Mysterious guy said. Who is this Mysterious person that holds L Drago's powers...Just what is going to happen during this Destroyer Dome Tournament... Too be continue... Next time: Destroyer Dome http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beyblade:_Metal_Storm,_Chaos_Bladers_Chapter_3_-_Battle_Bladers